Playdate
by KNDfreak
Summary: Kuki was busy on wally's birthday so she makes it up by planning a playdate for both of them. Oneshot.


Kuki sighed and smiled. She was ready. If this doesn't work, then nothing else will. She was now in the TND and had grown tall, but not taller then wally. Finally, she checked the list before actually going with the plan. Wally's birthday party was yesterday and she had missed it because of the business meeting with KOJ (A/n: Kids Of Japan. Just another group of kids that wants to help get rid of evil adults that she signed for.) and wants to make it up as soon as possible. She smiled and hopped down to the kitchen and packed a picnic for two.

"Hey abby." Kuki said as abby walked in.

"What?" She said.

"Can you do a favor for me? Can you put this up top of that hill for me?"

"Sure, but why?" Kuki giggled and put her finger to her mouth.

"It's a secret." She said and hopped towards wally's room. Abby shrugged and did what she was asked. Soon kuki made it knocked on the door.

"WALLY! open up!" She yelled. The door open to reavel the blonde assuie.

"Hey kuki. What's up?" Before he could ask what's going on, kuki grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and dragged him to the door.

"We're having a playdate and you can't do nothing about it!" She said. Wally gulped. Having a playdate with kuki is like selling your soul to the devil. Yeah, her and the rainbow dorkies.

"What? No! No, no, no, no way! Nuh-huh! Ain't going to happen so stop it!" He kicked, and yelled, but kuki kept her grip on him.

"Wally, it isn't that bad! Besides, I planned this WHOLE evening to spend the day with you!" She said. Wally blushed. He didn't if that was a good thing or a bad thing. _I'm going with bad._ He thought. Suddenly, he felt himself walking again.

"Were are we going?" Wally asked, glaring at the pretty asian, who was humming the rainbow monkeys theme while swinging her hair back and forth. Wally couldn't help but notice the places that was filled in the back and front. He blushed and slapped himself. _Becoming a pervert is not a good thing wally!_ He thought.

"To the movies." She finally answered.

"NO CRUDDY WAY!!" He yelled. But as soon as he said that, they were at the movies. He wanted to kick himself. Kuki eyes glittered when she saw the rainbow monkeys 4: A golden heart movie, but went against it. It was wally's day so he choose, not her.

"What do you want to watch?" She asked. She didn't want to because wally loves scary, bloody movies, but this is a make-up-for-your-best-friend-a.k.a-secert-lover-lost-birthday-party day so what choice does she have? Wally looked at her, shocked.

"W-what?" He said.

"What do you want to watch?" She repeated.

"But please, nothing too spooky and bloody." She added. Wally nodded.

"How about 'The seed of chuckie?'" He asked.

"O-okay." She wimpered. _I just said nothing to spooky or bloody!!!!_ She kicked that thought out as she went to buy tickets.

"H-hi, two tickets for 'The seed of chuckie' please." The lady smiled and got their tickets.

"Here you go." She said.

"Thanks." Wally said. Then they went to buy popcorn and soda and some snacks. Soon they reached the theater of 'The seed of chuckie'. Kuki couldn't help but twiched slightly in her seat and wall saw this.

"What's wrong?" He wispered in her ear. Shivers went down her spine and a slight blush appeared on her face.

"I-It's nothing." She wimpered back. Wally rolled his eyes and grabbed her by the hips. The blush turned into a full-blown knock out when she was placed on his lap.

"Don't lie to me. You don't like this movie, do you?" He wispered in her ear once again. Kuki nodded.

"It's okay. I'll be right here." With that, she went back to her own seat. Kuki felt a little sadden by it, but shook it off. Soon the movie went off and everybody left, chatting about the movie while kuki left with a shocked and fear expression.

"You alright?" Wally asked, looking at her. She nodded, still out of zone. (Oh come on, I know the seed of chucky wasn't that scary!)

"Maybe we should head back to the treehouse." Kuki snapped back to earth.

"NO!" She shouted at him. Wally was taken back.

"I mean, no we shouldn't go back! I have a few more things to do. Come on, lets go shopping!"

"Oh heck no! Kuki, you know I don't like shopping!"

"Right. Go-kart riding! Then the arcade!" She cheered. Wally sweatdropped.

"Uhhh...okay." He wouldn't take that as a no.

-------------------------------

Soon they were at the Go-kart track.

"Welcome, are you new?" They both nodded.

"Okay, just step inside here." Kuki's kart was number 9 and wally's kart was number 6.

"Seatbelts." They both buckled.

"Helmet." They both put on the helmets.

"Ready...set...GO!" They were off. Other kids were playing, but wally and kuki was in the own little world. Kuki giggled as she went a little faster then wally. Wally saw this and went faster. Kuki bust out laughing when wally ended up against the wall.

"So you think it's funny, do you?" Wally smirked when he saw that kuki was going to crash against the wall. He laughed. She smiled.

"Not funny wally!" She yelled, still smiling.

"Oh yes it is." He yelled, taking the lead. Kuki was just going to take the lead when their game stopped.

"Aww."

"YES! I WON! Better luck next time. You almost had me." Wally smiled at her. Kuki thought her heart skipped a beat. Suddenly the growling of her stomach brought her back to earth. She blushed while wally chuckled a little.

"Hungry?" Kuki nodded.

"Come on then. We can hit the arcade after." He said. Soon they both got some ice cream. Wally had chocolate while kuki had banana.

"Eww, banana flavor ice cream?" He stuck out his tounge. Kuki giggled a little.

"Don't knock it until you tried it." She took her spoon and fed it to him. He blinked and smiled.

"You know, banana ice cream isn't that bad." Kuki grabbed him by his arm and rested her head. Wally quickly looked away, blushing. Then he hear a few people giving them comments like 'They make such a cute couple' or 'Aww, that's so cute'. He blushed even redder. _Some day._ He thought. Kuki hear them and agreed with them. _Yes, we do, don't we?_ She thought.

------------------------------------

They made it to the arcade, but before they could play games, they needed tokens.

"Thanks." Kuki said and walked back to where wally was. When she couldn't find him, she started to worry when two big hands, not to mention cold, covered her eyes.

"Guess who?" The boy smirked.

"Wally!" Wally took his hands away from her eyes and smiled.

"Lets play some games!" Kuki nodded. Soon they found a few games that wally enjoyed and a few kuki enjoyed. While wally played a car racing game, kuki decided to play the dancing game, dance dance revolution. Kuki started to dace with style and talent, drawing attention to the people in the arcade. When wally finish the game, he went over to the crowd, seeing what's the big fuss. When he realize kuki was dancing, to his shock, he was amazed by it. He didn't know kuki was great dance.

"You were awesome! Great job!" The machine said, giving kuki an A . The crowd cheered. Kuki turned to them and bowed only to realize wally was standing there. She blushed.

"I agree with the machine." He mouthed.

"Thanks." She mouthed, smiling. Soon they both had anough and left, but not before wally gave kuki something.

"Here." He said, blushing madly. It was a pink rainbow monkey. Kuki gasped.

"Thank you wally! I've been wanting a pink one for ages!" She said, giving it a hug and then wally. He blushed again and hugged back.

"One more place we need to go before we can go home." Kuki said, grabbing his hand. _She's so cute._ He thought.

-------------------------------

They made it to the hill where kuki had sent abby. Wally saw the picnic and gasped. It was beautiful because of the sunset.

"Come on, lets eat." Kuki said, grabbing his hand and sat down. They talked and eat.

"Why did you do this?" Wally finally asked. Kuki was tooken back, but looked at the ground with sad eyes.

"I wasn't at your birthday party. I said I was going to go, but I got so caught of with KOJ that I lost track of time and missed it. I'm sorry." She said, about to cry.

"I wanted to make it up to by doing a playdate with you only about what you like." She sighed.

"I know this isn't the best and I know you might hate me because I missed your party-"

"Kuki, I don't hate you." Wally interrupted. Kuki looked at him.

"I understand about the KOJ, really I do. And I really didn't care much about my party. It was pretty lame. Fanny kept trying to make a move on me." He mumbled. Kuki giggled.

"Oh." She said.

"Still, there's one more thing I want to do before the night ends." Kuki said.

"What's that?"

"Dancing."

"But you already dance."

"With you." Wally blushed.

"Oh." Kuki turned on the music. It was slow music.

"May I have this dance?" Wally asked, holding out his hand.

"Gladly." Kuki smiled, putting her hand in his. Soon they both dance as the sunset went down and the moon came up. Wally stared at kuki and kuki stared at wally. They both moved foward, nose barely touching. Then their lips smashed. They stopped dancing as the music played, but was slowly fading when they both was drain into each others sent. They stopped.

"I love you." Kuki wispered. Wally smiled.

"I love you too." He wispered. They both started to dance again.

"And thank you; this is the best gift I ever had." He wispered in her ear. Kuki smiled.

"You're welcome." Wally kissed her forehead.

"Come on, I bet the others are worried." Kuki frowned. She didn't want to leave.

"Okay." She said. She turned to see wally leaving and took out a pencil and craved in a tree 'K&W 4eva'. She smiled.

"Come on kuki!" Wally whined.

"Coming!" Kuki shouted, running towards him. The sence then went up to the sky and started to fade away.

**End Transmission**

-cries- This is the most wonderfullest thing I ever did! I'm so proud of myself! I'm crying tears of joy T.T LOL Please R&R


End file.
